goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
The mystical elements episode 1 rise of elements
Don't edit this without permission from intellegent athiest This is first episode of the mystical elements (show) plot 2500 years ago there was a war between Humans and demons, humans won the battle and sealed the demons in hell , the human warriors (named the mystical elements) went into chryogrnic stasis, in case the demons should return. In the year 2015 (2500 after the battle) the gates to hell are opened by explorers, allowing the demons to escape and send there ground troops and destroy the world, the presence of demons alerts kinisus, and he awakens the mystical elements. the demons capture six council members and ransom them in the town hall, the mystical elements go to the courthouse to save the council memebers, pastorus creats a monster called batastrophe to stop the elements, the elements kill the monster using it's own soundwaves, and save the council memebers, the demons teleport away and they take the town hall with them to modify it so they can use it as there base. the elements announce to the word that they will stop the demons, they then teleport away, meanwhile underground, emperor ronaru threatens to kill gostorus for his failiure, but after gostorus shows him their new base (the town hall), ronaru spairs gostorus' life, he then uses his magic to modify the town hall so it could be used as their new base. Eric as Karoshi - green: lightning Paul as Lotarar - red: fire Kayla as Sarola - pink: wind Kate as Kellinoah - blue: water Brian as Kabalo - yellow: earth Zack as colono - black: darkness Simon as kinisus - mentor Scary voice as emperor ronaru - demon leader French fry as professor pastorus - demon monster maker Joey as general rorus - demon general Dave as gorustros - demon general Julie as queen narira - demon queen dave as eclipser- demon general evil genius as tigeron simon as skillerton transcript years ago... Narrator: 2,500 years ago a bloody war was waged between humans and demons. (Cuts to a shot of humans and demons fighting) Narrator: the war took many lives, the war started with 10,000 human soldiers, and when the war ended, only 6 remained the demons, were sealed underground, the emperor of the demons, ronaru, was sealed cursed to never walk on the earth again, and the warriors, put themselves in cryogenic staysis, until now... of the episode is Shown (Present) (cuts to a shot of 2 underground explorers walking towards a wall) explorer 1: my scanner detects many living creatures behind that wall explorer 2: maybe it's an undiscovered species! explorer 1: let's blow up that wall! (the explorers attempt to blow up the wall with dynamite, but it fails) explorer 2: *cough* *cough* explorer 1: hey what's that (the explorer points to a wheel on the wall) explorer 2: it looks like a wheel (the explorer turns the wheel and the wall opens) explorer: it was a door! (six demon walk out of the door) tigerun: humans! i am not taking any chances (tigerun kills the explorers) Ronaru: I can't believe it's been 2,500 years since I lost to those pesky humans, it's about time i get my ravenge, hahahahhahahahahahahaha, to bad i was cursed so i can't enter the eart, demons! attack! (pastorus and gustorus go to the city and start destroying it) (an old man sees the destruction and gose up to gostorus) old man: NO! this is impossible! gostorus: oh yes old man, we have returned! now die! (gostorus shoots a lazer at the old man, but the old man dodges it and turns into a mettalic man) kinisus: i am no old man, i am kinisus, guardian of the elements! and you will be stopped! gostorus: well, if you think so, i'll do this (gostorus gose into a court hose, kidnaps the council memebers) (then demon troops time them to a table and put a blade above them) gostorus: hahaha! kinisus, with eatch passing moment, the blade lowers, until the council memebers die, you have 3 hours! kinisus: no! i must wake up the elements! (kinisus teleports away) (Cuts to a shot of a mountain) (Zooms into the mountain, there are six white cuboids inside of it) (kinisus shows up) Kinisus: commence cave technology adaptation. (A beam shoots out of the mountain and scans the world) (The inside of the cave becomes futuristic) kinisus: elements! wake up! (The 6 cuboids break) (6 people are standing in the same spots as the cuboids) (the 6 people are revealed to be the mystical elements) (the elements bow before kinisus) koroshi: why have you woken us up, master. kinisus: elements! the demons have returned! koroshi: what? how! kinisus: it dosen't matter, the demons kidnapped very important people, you need to stop! lotarar: ok sir, we will stop them (the elements teleport to a city thats being attacked) gostorus: what?! elements koroshi: thats right! gostorus: soldiers attack! koroshi: alright, elements it's time to stop them! (the elements battle the soldiers using their martial arts skills and super strength, they defeat some demon soldiers but most survive) koroshi: lightning blast! (several demon soldiers are electrocuted and they explode into sludge) lotarar: fire blast! (several demon soldiers are burned to death and they explode into sludge) kabalo: earth attack! (several demon soldiers are crushed into sludege by rocks) colono: dark grab! (several demon soldiers are strangled into sludge by black tenticles) kelinoah: water blast! (several demon soldiers are impaled by high pressure water blasts and they fall over and turn into sludge) sarola: wind blast! (several demons soldiers are thrown out of the earth by the wind) gostorus: what?! pastorus! unleash your mutant demon postorus: alright! (a bat like demon jumps at the elements) gostorus: elements, meet batastrophe, the product of fusing mutant dna with bat dna batastrophe: hahaha! time to die! (Batastrophe shoots a sonic blast at the elements, injuring them) Batastrophe: hahaha! You guys are pathetic! Koroshi: ugh! That was painful! Kellinoah: and loud! colono: let me Handel this! (Colono sommons dark tentacles to kill batastrophe, but he doges it and grabs colono by the face and smashes him into the a wall) Sarola: are you ok? Colono: ouch! Yes, but I noticed something Koroshi: what? Colono: the monster...it had no eyes! Everyone: *gasp* Kabalo: hmm, I think I know how, and that gave my an idea, but I have to discuss it at the base so he dosen't hear us! (the elements return to their base so kabalo can discuss his plan) (The plan is presented through a computer simulation) Kabalo: before I joined the war, I studied a bunch of different things, plants, animals etc., one thing I found out is that some species of bats cannot see, so they use something called echo location to locate things, whitch explains how he was able to predict colono's move, however, if we act quickly, he can't predict our moves, bats also have very sensitive ears, so if we diflect one of his sonic waves, we can make him death, giving us the perfect opertunity to strike! (cuts back to the city) batastrophe: ha, i guess they gave up! (lotarar teleports to the city) batastrophe: oh! your back! but your friends aren't! lotarar: yes, you dumbass batastrophe: grrrrrrr! why you- lotarar:-catch me if you can (batatrophe chases after lotarar) batastrophe: come back here you little pr- (lotarar kicks batastrophe in the face before he can finish his sentence) batastrophe: gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! my face! (the other elements except kabalo jump out and start attacking batastrophe) batastrophe: NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! that's it! sonic blast kroshi: kabalo! now! (kabalo goes infront of the blast with a bell and it bounces back at batastrophe) batastrophe: MYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!! EARS! I CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING!!!!!! (batstrophe flies away but koroshi and kellinoah destroy his wings) batstrophe: WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!?!?! (a hologram of kinisus appears) kinisus: elements, hear is a wepon i recntly desighned! (a golden canon with six triggers appears) kinisus: this is the elemental canon, it is your most powerful wepon, however, it recharges every 24 hours, so you've only got 1 shot! make it count! (all the elements grab the canon) koroshi: ok, 3...2...1...FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!! (the canon fires a lazer and it blows up batastrophe) koroshi: YES! lotorar: we did it! koroshi: now let's rescue those kidnnaped people! (the elements go into city hall and they free the concil members) kellinoah: are you ok? councli: um...yes (the elements and the council members leave the town hall) gustorus: damn! we failed! you haven't seen the last of us! (gostorus & pastorus teleport away & they take the city hall with them) (cuts to a crowd of people infront of the elements) man: who are these guys? woman: maybe they're aliens? (the people start mumbeling) koroshi: people! people! (the people stop talking) koroshi: we are the mystical elements and we are hear to protect the innocent from evil, we will stop the demons! that is all (the elements teleprt back to their base) kinisus: elements! you have done a great job, but this battle is not your last, you still have many battles ahead, depending on the circumstances, the fight against the demons can take years or months! are you up to the challenge all the elements: yes! koroshi: because we are... all the element: THE MYSTICAL ELEMENTS! (Meanwhile underground) Ronaru: gostorus! So your telling that you turned tail and ran away from a fight? Gostorus: but...your heinous! Narira: no excuses! You have infuriated the emperor! Ronaru: I could...just...KILL YOU! Gostorus: but we bought this building! We could use it as our new base! (Ronaru looks at the town hall) Ronaru: hmmm, with a few modifications this could be used as our new ba-HEY DON'T TRY AND DISTRACT ME! but...since you've given me this new base, I'll spear your life. (Ronaru transforms the town hall into a big black castle) The end.